Guyver: Out of Control
Guyver: Out of Control is a 53 minute OVA (Original Video Animation) based on the original manga, Bio Booster Armor Guyver but is different both in length and story from both the manga and the 12 episode OVA series, Guyver - Bio-Booster Armor. It was produced in 1986 in Japan and released in the U.S. and Canada in 1993 by L.A. Hero under the Dark Image Entertainment label. It has since been out of print in North America. Plot As in the anime OVA, Malmot steals the units, then is ambushed by a group of Chronos thugs. Malmot transforms into his decaying zoanoid form and has a brief, losing battle with another zoanoid named Gregole, who kills Malmot brutally. After Malmot's death, an explosion occurs causing the three Guyver units to be scattered throughout the area. Guyver I is discovered not by Shō and Tetsuro, but Shō and Mizuki. Tetsuro does not appear at all in the film. Mizuki faints at the sight of the Zoanoid Gregole, and thus does not see Shō's Guyver form. Then, when Gregole is about to bite Mizuki's head off, Shō (as the Guyver) suddenly jumps out of the nearby river and has a brief, bloody fight with Gregole. At the end of the battle, Shō tears of Gregole's arms, crushes his horn, and finishes him with a quick decapitation. The Chronos thugs are horrified by the sight of their leader being so easily beaten, and cowardly run away, only to be slaughtered by Shō. Shō then takes Mizuki home, and at school the next day, two of his friends, Takaya and Morio, suddenly die as they are talking to him, thanks to an unknown sniper. (They were shot by a Chronos sniper, unbeknownst to Shō) Going to the police, Shō encounters a zoanoid named Vamore, disguised as an officer, who shows Shō footage of Mizuki being held captive and abused by Chronos. Here, Shō unexpectedly summons the Bio-Booster Armor by yelling "Guyver", escaping Vamore's grasp. Shō then lashes out with the Mega-Smasher for the first time, vanquishing Vamore. Chronos sends out an inspector to view the only successfully recaptured Guyver Unit. The inspector, a young woman named Valcuria, is merged with it and becomes Guyver II. In this scene, she is shown nude as tenacles from the Guyver Unit go into her pelvic orifices and mouth. Of interesting note is the fact that the Control Medal is not shown to be damaged when it merges with her until after it fully forms, and even then, it is barely noticeable. Distraught with the death of his friends, Shō becomes a wanderer, and holes up in an abandoned shack. Shō has a vision of childhood memories with Mizuki, changing into a nightmarish recollection of her torture at Chronos' hands. As he jumps up shouting her name, he is discovered by Chronos agent Chief Ishiwatari. Enraged and glowing with energy, Shō's transformation sets off a small explosion. Pursuing the comment made by Ishiwatari about Mizuki's captive whereabouts, Shō, now in Bio-Boosted form, attacks the Chronos Japan base, a massive tanker concealing an underwater and underground complex. There he slays several zoanoids including Ramotith before meeting and battling Valcuria, now Guyver II. She has the upper hand throughout the near entirety of the battle, only losing when her Control Metal is further damaged by the confrontation, giving Shō a good chance to strike back. He then shatters her Control Metal with a direct punch, and after observing the grotesque results of the Guyver devouring her, obliterates her body with the Mega-Smasher, killing her. Like Tetsuro, Agito Makishima is nowhere to be found throughout this OVA. However, Guyver III does put in an appearance at the end of the film, killing the Chronos Japan leader Genzo Makishima, who was holding Mizuki hostage with a gun to her head, attempting to take Guyver I down with him while the tanker erupts around them. It is important to note that given the change in Guyver II from a male to a female in this film, it is entirely possible that Guyver III, who only appears in Bio-Boosted form, could be someone other than Agito Makishima. Mizuki blacks out, and falls to the floor. Carrying her, Guyver III tells Guyver I that he needs to leave, and using the gravity-controlling orb on his waist, he will be able to fly if he concentrates. Guyver III then hands Guyver I the unconscious Mizuki and teleports to safety, the scene concluding with Guyver I hovering above the flaming wreckage in contemplation, Mizuki limp in his arms. The film ends shortly thereafter. Mizuki awakens to the sight of Shō, still in the Guyver armor. Realizing it is Shō, she begs him not to leave as he walks away, out of her life. Things are back to ordinary with the sunrise the next morning, but as the monorail takes her to another day of school, she sadly watches the scenery flying by outside, a yearning for Shō evident in her eyes. A news broadcast is shown; the destruction of the Chronos base is written off as a generic tanker explosion, caused by the combustion of oil and gas cargo, and the two Guyvers, I and III, are never seen again... in either form. Differences from the manga Though Out of Control is based on the first four chapters of the Guyver manga, it deviates heavily in character development. The OVA omits Shō's best friend Tetsuro Segawa and replaces his role with Mizuki. Valcuria replaces Oswald A. Lisker, the original user of the Guyver II armor. Guyver III also appears, but it is not explained who the host body is, as he only appears in the closing moments of the OVA. The OVA is well-known for a scene resembling tentacle rape where the Guyver II unit bonds with Valcuria. Production Info *'Director': Hiroshi Watanabe *'Studio': Studio Wave *'Licensor': Dark Image Entertainment *'Release Date': December 13, 1986 *'Runtime': 55 min Cast *Yū Mizushima: Sho Fukamachi (Guyver I) *Michie Tomizawa: Mizuki Segawa *Keiko Toda: Valcuria (Guyver II) *Jun Hazumi: Genzō Makishima *Norio Wakamoto: Ishiwatari *Yūji Fujishiro: Detective Akitsu/Vamore *Yasurō Tanaka: Heijiro Zenigata (Truck Driver) *Ai Satō : Mizuki's mother *Michitaka Kobayashi: Marmot (Guinea Pig) *Nozomu Sasaki: Takaya *Yū Ogura: Morio *Fumihiko Tachiki: Chronos Soldier B *Jūrōta Kosugi: Guyver III Category:Films/Movies Category:Universes